When AJ came along ( this story is a Tommy and Laurel story)
by hero.hall.5
Summary: Laurel's walking home from work when she finds something odd, a small boy all alone at night. what will when she takes him home with her? this has no spoilers. it's just sweet family fun. just something that makes me feel happy.
When A.J came along

Anthony-Joel ( A.J ) Stephan Morgan

Dinah Laurel Lance

Thomas(Tommy) Merlyn

It was a dry warm evening and laurel decided that she would walk home from the office tonight. It was only a twenty minute walk to her two-bed apartment from the office.

She finished up her paperwork, shut down her computer and gathered her belongings from her desk. It was 8pm and she was exstausted.

She was walking down the street humming to herself when something odd caught her ear, the sound of a child playing, making whooshing sounds. Peering around the corner, she was surprised to see a young child, sat on a concrete step, holding an action figure above his head making it circle around in the air like a plane, he looked barely three years old.

In pyjamas with spaceships and alien patterns all over them, cosy blue slippers and a green winter coat, the boy had a small green rucksack beside him with the teenage ninja turtles print on . It was very odd for such a small child to be out all alone at this hour of the night and in his pyjamas.

She slowly walked over to where the child was sitting and politely spoke to him.

"Hey, sweetie" the child cowered away from her.

"No talk to strangers" the boy stated,

" it's okay sweetie, I'm like a police officer" whilst showing the child her D.A badge. The child came closer, showing that he trusts her.

" Why are u all alone little man." Laurel asked worriedly whilst questioning the young child.

" Mummy gots go to work and I gots to stay here." the boy answered.

" My name Laurel, what's yours ?" she asked hoping to find out anything more that could help her track down his mother.

" My names A.J" he answered sweetly.

" OK A.J, how long ago do you think your mummy left you here" Laurel asked

The boy put up six fingers to show he was left at six

" that was a really long time ago, huh? The child nods

"How about me and you go to the police station and get a police office to call her and come get you" she extends a hand to the boy and he takes it. Laurel grabs the boys bag for him.

The police station is about a five minute walk for the office so the walk from where she found the child was short but the boy was able to tell her all about his action figure , it's called Martin.

They enter the station with a few officers giving her odd looks

Her dads spots her and gives her a odd look but continues to walk over and hug her

"A.J , this is my dad he's a police officer, he's the boss of the police officers in this station"Laurel said whilst crouching down to the child eye line

"Cool"the boy said excited

" hi dad this is A.J, A.J sweetie could you got sit at that desk over there for a minute, here's your bag"

" ok" and he goes and sits down like is told

"Dad, I found him on the Corner of Adams all alone, sitting on a step playing , claims his mum told him to wait for her until she finish work"

" I'll call child services and take his prints. We will find this kid's mom and see she why she left him there"

They walk back to A. J

" hey , A.j can my dad take your finger prints so we can call your mummy"

" will I get them back?"the boy asked

" he's not going to steal them , all you do is

Put your finger tips in ink and put them on paper , it's like painting" Laurel said amused at the child's innocents

" otay" and he did as he was told

"A.J does your mummy leave you often?" Captain Lance asked the child

" yes , she gots to work" the child responded

"Beep beep" the sound of the computer going off

"His name is Anthony-Joel Stephan Morgan , he's mother is Donna-Joe Alice Morgan she's a pole dancer and prostitute arrested serval times for it too, the father is unknown " lance said

"how did you get that so fast" laurel asked

" I have a friend in the department"he answered

"I've texted Tommy , he's on he's way"

She added just as A.J walked over

"I gots to go potty" the boy aid whilst doing a little dance of uncomfort

"Okay, I'll take you if don't mind coming to the ladies room with me" Laurel answers

" it's otay , my mummy takes me to the ladies woom when I gots to go to the potty"the child repilies

"Okay, come on,Let's go" she held he hand out and he accepted

They walked together to the ladies room

( in the ladies room)

" do you need help or can you do by your self"

" I can do it but I can't get up on my own yet"

She open the stall door and he undressed his bottom half and laurel lifted him to the toilet and he started to hum the wheels on the bus go round whilst swinging his Legs

" done"she asked

" yep" he answered and put his hands up to be lifted

Once he was on the ground he whipped Himself and redressed

He walked over to the sink but he was much to short

" you need help little man"Laurel asked

He nodded

She lifted him to the sink ,turned on the water , he pressed the soap despenser

And washed him hands. She handed him a couple of paper towels and dried his hands.

" all done" she said and he nodded

And she started to walk away and he put his hand in hers and they walked out the bathroom back to captain lance's office.

When they arrived back Tommy and the captain were talking.

" hi honey and who is this little man?"Tommy said

"Hey Tommy this is A.J " laurel said

" hey little man, I'm Tommy " Tommy replied

" hellwo Tommy " A.J said

" I'll be back in a minute , I'm gonna call child services " the captain said to laurel

" k, dad" laurel said

" Tommy, can you puway wif me pleawse"A.J asked

" sure , what do you wanna play little man"Tommy answered

" super heroes" A.J said

" Okay , I know just how to play this. My dad used to play this with me when I small" Tommy said as he picked up the child and held him high above his head " put one arm out froward" the child started to giggled and Tommy started walking around the office making whooshing sounds and calling A.J super boy

" Tommy please don't drop him"laurel said with caution for the child

"That was fun, again" the boy said as Tommy put him back on the ground

"Maybe later , we don't want laurel to hit me do we?" Tommy said and it made A.J laugh

Ring ring

" I'll be back in a minute, it's Emma in social services" captain lance said

" okay dad" laurel replied

Few minutes Later

Captain lance walks back into the room

" since the mother can't be found at this time , social services have to take him in to custody but non of their homes have any beds for at least a week , so we need to find a foster family to take him in for until they have a bed" lance said

"I'll take him, me and Tommy are legal foster parents we have been for a while now" laurel replied

" you became a foster parent without telling me"lance questioned

"I didn't think it was a big deal , We didn't Want to tell anyone until social services had a child for us to foster" laurel answered

" okay , I'll call social services and get them to fax over the custody contract, they shouldn't have a problem with you guys having custody as your both certified foster parents. sorry i keep forgetting your not my baby girl anymore and that we can't share anything in our life anymore" lance said

" okay thanks dad and dad i'm always gonna by your little girl " laurel said

Few minutes later

" here's the contract all you have to do is sign it"lance said

Lance and laurel walk over to were A.J and tommy were play with toys

" hey, A.J how would you like to come and stay with me and Tommy until we find your mommy?"laurel asked the child which caused Tommy to give her a odd look

" okay , we can puway some more"A.J said with excitement in his eyes

" you sure about this honey?" Tommy questioned

" yeah of course " laurel assured him

Whilst signing all the contracts A.J fell asleep on lance's couch in his office with a stuffed tigger that had a bouncy cord attached to the boys wrist , the boy held the stuffed animal to his chest with a death grip

" you guys better get the kid home and in a bed " lance said

" yeah we better get this little guy in bed , I'll carry the kid you get his bag" Tommy said

Tommy picked up the boy and held him with his arms dangling over tommy's shoulder and the boys chin laying on tommy shoulder with the stuffed animal squished between the two males and laurel packed the rest of the boys toys in his bag and picked the bag up by a strap

And lance walked then out and they walked home to her apartment

It was now around 10 pm

( at laurel's apartment )

" you can put him down in the spare room " laurel said

" okay be back in a minute"he answered

"Hey, A.J I'm gonna put you down in this room but me and laurel will be just in the next room okay?" He told the boy

" otay , night night"the boy said sleepily

" goodnight buddy"Tommy said as he turn off the lights and tucked in the boy

( in the living room )

" how is he? he doesn't seem to be frighted or at all attached to his mother like i remember Sara, if my mum even left the room with out her she would sceam the house down until my mum came back but he not like that at all , I'm guesting he was left with other people a lot" Laurel stated

" he's fine , went out like a light " he answered

" I'm exstausted" laurel said

" let's go to bed and by bed I mean sleep" tommy said

They went in to her bedroom and changed in to their pjs , she wore a white tank top and cotton pink bottoms and he wore a old college t-shirt and Gray joggers from his draw and they both got in to bed and fell asleep as their heads hit their pillows

She woke up to sniffling and a few hiccups

When she opened her eyes fully she saw

The small boy standing at the door with wet eyes hold his stuffed animal for dear life, the boy was shaking with fear

" what's the matter little man, did you have a nightmare" she asked as she got out of the bed and walked toward the boy

He nodded " a monster was trying to eat me" he cried as she pulled him in to her lap

" shhh it's okay now , no monster gonna eat you I promise" she Assured the child

" can I swleep with you" the scared child asked

" of course " she said as picked up the child and stroked the child's hair

They got back in to bed and she stoked the boys hair until he fell back to sleep and not soon after she feel back to sleep

Tommy woke up at around 10 am

He look to his side and found laurel and the boy snuggling in the bed

He thought to him self "I could wake up to this every morning" he found him self dreaming about Laurel and him with a family , they had never acually talked about having kids but it was something they both wanted some day

He quietly got up and got dressed then he when to a local minimart store and brought supplies that they would need for their pint size guest

when she woke up she smelt bacon , eggs And pancakes

The boy had woken up some time ago and was silently play with his stuffed animal

" hey , buddie how long have you been awake" laurel said

" not Wong but I didn't wanna wake you"The boy replied

"How about we go and get some breakfast , huh does that sound good to you" she asked the boy

" yeah" the boy said

She got out of bed and extended her hand to the boy and picked him up

They walked in to the kitchen where Tommy was plating up breakfast

" morning guys,what do you want for breakfast little man?"Tommy said

"Can I have pancawkes pleawse and bacon no eggs I no like em" A.J replied

" you got it little man , you want some juice

I've got Apple , orange, cranberry or grape your choice" the man said

" Apple juice pleawse" A.J said

He had the boy's apple juice in a sippy cup

" when did you buy all this Tommy "She asked

" about a hour and a half ago and I got lots of stuff for the kid as well , I noticed in his bag he had pull ups and other stuff.

so the stuff in the bag I got the sizes and ages and when to the local store and got more of it. I got pull ups , about twenty day outfits , twenty pj sets , vests , boxers, sippy cups, pacifiers , some toys and lots of shoes .also bedding and things for the spare room to make it more kiddy so he would feel safe like I got a night light and wall stickers that come off and on eaisly "Tommy answered

" and this is why I love you " she answered

" we have that queen barbecue today don't we" she said

" yeah, it's kid friendly so A.J can come too . Would you like that buddy?" Tommy asked

" yeah , will there be other kids there to pway wif?" The boy asked

After eating breakfast

" right buddy , you need a bath so who do you want to bath you?" Tommy asked

" I brought all the necessary items for a bath , their in the bathroom" the man said

" Can Laurel give me a baf pleawse" the boy said

" of course I can little man" as she picked up the child from the barstool where they had recently ate breakfast and walked through the house to the bathroom As said all new towel, toys , soap and shampoos were neatly laid out for use

She ran the water and checked it wasn't to hot for the boy put in some bubble bath and some of the bath toys Tommy had brought early this morning

" right, clothes off bath time "She said as the child stripped off and climbed in the bathtub

The boy splashed around and play with the toys and the bubbles while Laurel washed his hair and body with baby Shampoo and soap

" nearly done in there" Tommy said whilst entering the bathroom to see the boy in the bath with a shampoo Mohawk

" ohh, I got to get a picture of this. Say rawr you two"

"Rawr! " A.J said enthusiastic making his wet hands in to crawls and Laurel just smiled sweetly while Tommy took the photo on his phone

" just got to rinse your hair little man , then out you get into some new clothes that Tommy brought you" Laurel said to the boy

"Otay" the boy responded as Laurel rinsed his hair and body off

" right, stand up your all done" Laurel said as she got a towel and wrapped around the child's wet form

She carried the child to the guest room to dry him off and Tommy stayed the bathroom to do his hair

Outfits were sprawled over the bed

" what do you wanna wear little man?"She said to the child

"Let's start with pants and vests , do want to wear ninja turtles or the flash?"

" ninja turtles pleawse" the boys said

" ok the turtles it is now socks green or blue?" She asked

"Blue" he said

" ok now I think jeans , a red checked shirt and timberlands what do you think?" She asked again

" otay" the boy said

She got the boy dressed

" now last thing which coat do you wanna wear brown leather or cream?"

"That one" the boy pointed to the brown one

" okay that's you all dressed" she said to the boy just as Tommy walked in wear almost the same outfit as the child but his shirt was blue and adult size

" why don't you look handsome kid"

" do you want to spike your hair like mine?"Tommy inquired

" yeah" the boy replied

" come on then let's let Laurel get ready why we do your hair"he said to the child

" otay" the boy said as he held tommy's hand and was let to the bathroom to do his hair

Laurel wore a long white summer dress with multi coloured flowers on it , red heels and simple make up with her hair down and curled a bit

When she found the boys they were watching a scooby doo cartoon on the couch

" is every one ready?" She asked them

" yep , let me check in his bag I put two spare outfits , pull ups, two pacifiers, his ninja turtles, tigger , Martin the action figure and his sippy cup is that every thing?" Tommy asked

" yeah that's every thing" Laurel said

" okay let go and get in the car then" Tommy said

" wait we don't have a car seat" she suddenly said

" yes we do I installed one in my car and in yours this morning while you two were sleeping" Tommy said

" I love you , you know that. Okay A.J come let's go sweetie" Laurel said

" comin" the boy said as he ran at Laurel and laurel picked him up

" don't worry I got his bag" Tommy said

They walked together to the car and buckled the boy in and headed to the Barbecue at the queens mansion

The ride to the mansion was short but A.J Had fun looking at the trees go by and would get really excited when he saw people in the street and wave to them some waved back some did not

They got the the gate of the queen estate and the boy was mesmerised and when he saw the house it look as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head

The vala open the open for both tommy and Laurel and Laurel got A.J out of the car because he got scared of the vala

Once the boy was in Laurel's arms he relaxed a bit and Tommy held his bag and gave the vala a tip

They knocked on the door and Oliver answered the door

" Ollie , hi " she hug and kissed to the man in front of her

" Laurel, Tommy Hey and who is this little man here?" Oliver asked

" Oliver this is A.J , me and Tommy are looking after him until we find his mummy.

A.J this is my best friend Oliver can you say hi , he's really nice promise" she said to the shy child

" hellwo" the boy said to Oliver

" it's nice to meet you A.J" the man Said to the boy

Tommy and Oliver hugged a manly hug

" hey , man" Tommy said to Oliver

Just as felicity came over

" hey Tommy , Laurel so glad you could make it " the woman said

" felicity ,hi let's see it then" Laurel said and felicity showed an engagement ring on her finger " wow dats shiny" the boy said

" yes it is isn't, hey sweetie and what's your name precious"

" A.J " the boy replied

" we better get to the party" Oliver said as

The five some join the rest of the people at the party

Thea , Roy , Lyla, Diggle and baby Sara joined the group and there were various introductions Between the groups of people

" hey, A.J I was gonna take Sara to the playground out side would you like to come to?"Diggle asked the child

The boy looked at Laurel for reassurance that it was okay to go and play with this man and his daughter then she told him to behave and sent them on there way

" you only had the kid what a day and your already like his mother and he listens to you like your his mother" lyla said

" yeah you have the real mother instincts" Thea said

" I wouldn't say that but he a good kid , he's easy to handle . Last night around 2 ,He came in crying and I just knew what to poor kid was shaking and he said the monsters were gonna eat him , it was horrible , he asked if he could sleep with me and I couldn't say no to him" she admitted

A few feet away Tommy and Oliver were talking over beers

" you guys seem happy" Oliver said

" we are , Oliver we have had this kid a day and i'm already in love with him when I woke up Laurel and A.J were snuggling I just thought god I could wake up to this every morning" Tommy admitted

" sounds like your ready to settle down" Oliver said

" yeah and that's what scares me" Tommy admitted

And A.J came running in straight for Tommy

" hey, buddy " Tommy said to the out of breath child that was currently occupying his lap

" hel...lwo " the child said catching his breath

" you alright there little man" He said with worry for the child

" do you need a drink buddy" he said to the child that was now struggling to breath

" chest hurt" the child said holding his chest and gasping for air

" Oliver go get help ... NOW" Tommy said hold the child as Oliver ran to find help and this attracted attention

"Oliver what's wrong " Laurel said knowing Oliver facial expression that something was wrong

" A.J's not breathing" Oliver said quickly

" is there a doctor here" Oliver shouted

" I'm a doctor " a man said at the edge of the group said

"Follow me , a little boy can't breathe " Oliver said to the man"

" A.J , there you are you can't run off like that buddy" Diggle said carrying Sara in his arms and he noticed the boys body struggling to breathe

" what happened " Diggle asked

" don't know he came running in all out of breathe then this happened " Tommy asked as the doctor and Oliver and the others came in and Laurel went beside Tommy and A.J

" what happened I'm a doctor"the man asked

" he came running in out of breath then said his chest hurt then this happened " Tommy answer worryingly

" put him on the floor .. Now. What's the boys name?" the man said

" A.J he's names A.J" Tommy answered

" hi A.J I'm dr. Adam where does your chest hurt , it's good I bring my bag with me everywhere" dr. Adam asked the boy

The boy pointed to his lungs

And the doctor got out his stethoscope out and listened to his chest

" has anyone got an inhaler here" the doctor shouted and Roy answered " I do " and passed it along

" A.J I'm going to give you this inhaler okay and all you have to do is breathe for me okay " the doctor said and the boy nodded

Once the doctor gave the inhaler to the boy he started to breathe normally and everyone side a relief

Laurel stocked the boys hair as he breathed

" I'm guessing he doesn't have a history of asthma? " dr. Adam asked

" we wouldn't know we are only looking after him" Laurel said

" oh , well suggest you take that boy to the hospital for a check up and tell his parents about this" the doctor said

" we would if we could find them" Tommy said

" When Oliver said something was wrong my heart dropped " Laurel admitted still stroking the boys hair

The boy sat up with wet eyes and Laurel picked him up

" hey , sweetie that was horrible wasn't it?" She asked the boy and he nodded

" has something like that happened before ?" She asked and he nodded again " and did your mummy take you to the hospital?" Asked once again And the boy shook his head

" Tommy get A.J bag we are going to hospital am not letting this happen to him again " and Tommy obeyed Laurel's request

" sorry for ruining your party man" Tommy said

" don't be ridiculous, just get that boy help" Oliver said whilst patting his mate on the back

They said quick farewell and the group and others at the party told them to just get the boy better

The vala came quickly with the car and Laurel hot in the back with the boy as he was unwilling to let her go and Tommy drove them to hospital with a note from dr. Adam about what had happened to the boy

When they got there sick and injured people were sitting in reception waiting to be seen

They approached the front desk

" um.. Hi i need to see a doctor now" Tommy said

" sign the form and we will get to you sir" the receptionist said

" it's not for me it's for him" Tommy pointed at the boy in Laurels arms and gave the note to the receptionist and he also showed her his I.D

" right this way sir " and the receptionist showed them to a room and told them a doctor would be in as soon as possible

" how did you do that?" She asked him

" I'm Tommy Merlyn, Merlyn Golbal is a partner here " Tommy said

"Okay" she said still in a bit of shock

"you okay buddy " Tommy asked the boy

The boy didn't answer

The doctor entered

" hi , I'm dr. Lingo and I hear you had a asthma attack" the man said

The boy tighten his grip on Laurel

" it's okay A.J , he's here to help" Laurel said

" it's okay buddy I'm not going to take your mummy away promise" the doctor said to the boy

" oh, I'm not his mum" she said

"We're looking after him until we find his mum" Tommy finished her sentence for her

" oh sorry I just assumed " the doctor said

"well let's get you checked out shall we?"

" can you lifts his top please" and she did as she was told and sat the boy on her lap

" now A.J just going to hear your heart beat and lungs okay" he said to the boy and the boy nodded

" breathe in ... And out... " the doctor said a number of times whilst replacing the stethoscope on the boys body

" just as I thought, he has asthma it's not serve but he needs an inhaler"

" okay how do we get one , do we just pay for one" Tommy said

" I'll check his insurance if I can have his full name"

"His full name is Anthony-Joel Stephan Morgan" she said

The doctor left and came back with in two minutes

" we have a problem, this boy doesn't have any insurance " the male said

" what , did his mother never set up any?"Tommy said surprise that a mother would not set up one up In case of emergencies

" it appears that she has only been here once and that was the day the boy was born" the doctor said

" I'll set on up for him" Tommy said

" okay , I'll will get a nurse to print the paper work and get him a prescription"

The doctor replied a little to happy

Follow me and we can get you to sign them"

" okay , I'll be back in a minute "Tommy said and looked to Laurel for reassurance

" go we will be fine for a few minutes" Laurel said reassuringly

The doctor and Tommy left the examination room

" how we doing budd" she asked the child

Whilst drying his wet eyes

" I'm otay " he said as he reached for his bag

" do you what tigger?" She asked the child and he nodded

She got up with the boy in her arms and grabbed the bag and sat on the bed . She unzipped the bag and got the stuffed animal out and gave it to the boy who snuggled it to his chest and moved closer to Laurel , he closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist

The Doctor and Tommy walked back into the room

" as well as the inhalers if he experiences pain you can give him chewable aspirin "

" his insurance is all set up and to the highest level it can be like mine and yours , he's cover until his college graduation"Tommy said reassuringly

" can we go home now , I'm sick of these hospital walls and want put him down in a comfortable bed" Laurel said wanting the child to be in a familiar environment

" yeah , we can leave I've got his perception for four different inhalers he doesn't need all of them but better safe then sorry right" Tommy said

And Tommy packed up A.J's things and they left the hospital and head straight for a 24 hour pharmacy to get the boys perception , in all the moving about the boy had woken up and seemed a little better his attitude had lifted and he was now the little boy she meet on the step that night a happy and content cutie

" It smells funny" the boy said wrinkling his nose

" hey sunshine , do you feel better now. bet you needed that nap" Laurel said

" yeah , my chest still hurts a bit though" The boy complained

" I know buddy but we're here to get you stuff that makes the pain go away okay"Tommy confirmed

They waited in line with everyone else .They were people with colds , coughs and All kinds of other illnesses waiting in line to be served the numerous drugs they were to take for their immune systems to fight the Bacteria, virus or fungi currently taking control of their bodies

It took around twenty minutes to get to the Front desk to see the pharmacist and Tommy gave the perception and asked for some chewable aspirins for children

" 127 dollars plz" the pharmacist said smugly and Tommy slid his card along the metal strip

" thank you very much and here's your receipt and have a good day" the pharmacist They left the pharmacy and headed straight home

" how about we get changed into our pj's

And order in some food , would you like that sweetie?" Laurel asked

" yess pleawse " A.J said

" okay what do we what little man?" Tommy asked the boy

" PIZZA!" The boy said excitedly and ran in his room to get changed and came out a few minutes later tangled in a green arrow Onesie

" Help Help , I'm stwuck" the boy said getting more panicked by the second

" now how did you manage this" Laurel replied

" I was getting drwessed for the pizza party " the boy said as Laurel untangled from his clothes

After de-tangling the child both Tommy and Laurel got changed in to their pj's, ordered the pizza and sat and watch the Lion King with A.J

They was a knock on the door

" that must be the pizza" Laurel said and she paused the movie and got up to get the door and Tommy and A.J followed

She opened the door it was Oliver and felicity

" Oliver, Felicity I thought you guys were the pizza man"she said to them

" nope just us sorry we didn't mean to intrude we just want to see how A.J was doing" felicity rambled

" come on in guys " Tommy said And Laurel held the door as they came in

" I have something for A.J because he missed the party he didn't get a party bag and because you were ill " Oliver said as he pulled out plush dinosaur and a pack of Plastic soldiers and dinosaurs and jaded them to the boy

" fank you Oliver now my toys have more friends " A.J said

" it's okay buddy" Oliver replied

" do you guys want some or tea or juice?" Tommy said as he was in the kitchen

A.J ran off in to the guest bedroom which was for the mean got he's toys in a bag and ran back ,sat on a barstool and dumped the content of his bag on the table and explained to their guest his toys names and their personalities

" Can i have a tea with milk and one sugar please " felicity said listening to the child explanation

"Nice pj's A.J , did Tommy get them you" Oliver asked the boy

" yep" the boy smiled proudly and Oliver looked at Tommy who just smiled smugly "what I couldn't resist they were so cute , he's also got ninja turtle,flash, space , cars, dogs , stripy and plain with colour"Tommy defended

" A.J inhaler time " Laurel said and the boys smile disappeared

Laurel walked in the kitchen with a bag of four different coloured inhalers

" I no like em" he said firmly

" I know it they make you chest better so you have to take them" Laurel said

She started with the brown, blue , red and finally purple which made the boy make a funny face

" good boy" the Laurel said and she stroked the boys hair then left to put the inhaler in a safe place

" does have to take them all every day" Oliver asked

" normal he would only have to have the blue and red but when you start them or

Feel unwell you have to take all of them " Tommy said as he was pouring the tea

He gave felicity her tea and the group talked for a while

" it was lovely to see you guys but I think we should be on our way " felicity said

" You to sure love your Nightly activities?" Tommy said jokingly

" which nightly activities are you referring to?" Oliver said

"Oliver! Young ears in the room" felicity said as she turned bright red and hit Oliver on the arm and Tommy and Oliver Burst out laughing

" don't forget we know their weaknesses" Laurel said to felicity and now it was their turn to burst out laughing

A.J was very confused and Tommy picked

Up A.J .They lead their guests to door and said they farewells and thanked them for visiting and to visit more often as they were closing the door the pizza arrived and they paid and got back to the movie that night they all fell asleep on the couch and when they woke up the sun was shining through the windows

when he woke his back hurt like crazy

"Woah , what time is it?" Tommy asked rubbing his eyes and looked at his phone

" damn ,Laurel wake up" he said as it was nine am and they were both serpose to be at work for 8:30 " hmmmm, what?" laurel said sleepily then open her eyes " Laurel well late ,Look at the time"he said

" oh my god, A.J sweetie wake up "Laurel said panicked " it's okay we never unpacked his stuff yesterday so he just needs a bath and to get dressed and so do we ,hurry quick"she said they got the boy up put him in the bath whilst they were getting ready and occasionally checked he washing himself and not just playing and Tommy got him some breakfast and juice and after Laurel was dressed she picked out a plain blue top , light rolled up denim jeans, timberlands and a brown leather jacket and Tommy helped the boy dress himself

" come on , A.J your coming to work with me okay. I work with my father at Merlyn Global" Tommy said to the child

" I've never been to work before" the boy replied

" well , it never to early to start teaching about work" he told the boy

" okay I'm ready , you guys are ready lets go"Laurel declared

And they left the house and piled in to Laurel maroon Toyota Range Rover and headed to work. She stopped off for coffee and juice on the way . She dropped them off and they headed in to the lobby of the building

They said hi to the lobby manager, his name was Bill and headed to the elevator.

Once in the elevator Tommy took the boys hand in fear of losing him in the crowd of grumpy people awaiting their floor to start their way to early day of work

It took a while to get to the top floor, floor 23 as their were lots people get off on various floor .Ding and they were on the 23rd floor

They walked out of the elevator still holding hands , he said hi to the receptionist and introduced A.J to her

" good morning crystal"Tommy said

" good morning Mr. Merlyn " Crystal said

" call me Tommy" Tommy said

" okay and who do we have here"Crystal Asked

" this is A.J , me and Laurel are fostering him until the police can find his mum"

Tommy said

" awe his so cute, do you want me to get A.J a lunch today, I know what you have"Crystal said

" yes please" Tommy answered

" so what do you want sugar" she asked the child

"What can i have Cwrystal"he answered

" anything you want sugar"Crystal said

" how about be belly burger" Tommy said

" yeah , can I have nugget meal pleawse"A.J replied

" course you can sugar" Crystal said

" thanks Crystal, A.J come I wanna show you my office and I've got a surprise for you" Tommy said

" really?" A.J asked

" yeah come on let's go have a look"he said

" okay" the boy said as he ran to Tommy who swung him in the air and placed him on his hip

Tommy opened the door revealing various wrapped shapes scattered around the office . The office had a desk in the far corner next to a massive window looking over the view of Starling city. The desk had a laptop and other usual objects that have a home on a office were

Filling cabinets in the corners of the room and some random vases and pots of plants and flowers

A.J's eyes went wide with excitement

" well , go on let's go open them" Tommy said

Together they sat on the floor and started

Open the mysterious wrapped objects

The boy got clothes, a little desk and office chair of his very own, a kiddie laptop with lots of learning games,objects for his desk , baskets to put his toys in at work, his tigger even got a seat of his own, a mini sports set that included a basket ball and hoop , golf, football and other sports stuff , more action men with clothes and cars and trucks for them and finally the one that A.J liked the most was a brown and cream rocking horse that he decided to call Jeffrey or as he said it " jefey"

Meanwhile Laurel was driving to work with some music playing in the car and singing

Along and she noticed a familiar green backpack

"Really?" She said annoyed because she knew that the boys would need this bag through out their day

So She called into her office and told them that she was taking lunch early which meant she had around 2 and half hours with the boys. So she turned the car around and headed in the way of Merlyn Global, she got there within 20 minutes

When she got there she entered the lobby and said hi to bill as she had been there before and she had fought a case and won for Bill.

" hi , bill "

" what are you doing here you don't normal come here on Monday's or at least not until 6" bill said

" the boys left A.J's bag in the car"Laurel said

" okay , you can go up there in his office and congrats on the cute kid" Bill said

" thanks Bill" Laurel said

And she stepped in to the empty elevator

And ride it to the top floor and when it reached the top floor she stepped out in to the lobby

"Hi , Crystal"Laurel said to Tommy's p.a

" Laurel hi , would you like me to get you lunch to the boys are having big belly burger I was just on my way out to get it"Crystal asked

" yeah that would be amazing , get me what ever Tommy's having please"Laurel said

" no problem" and Crystal headed towards the elevator and said " the boy so cute congratulations"and got in the elevator

Then Laurel knocked on the door

" come in" she heard Tommy shout

And she walked in to see Tommy and A.J playing with an archery set in ninja turtle outfits

"Hi... Nice outfit you got there" she said

" what are you doing here?" Tommy asked with michief in his eyes

" you guys left A.J's bag and they have his inhalers in" she said

" oh , I totally forgot " Tommy said

" so you what did you get A.J " she asked the child a he looked at Tommy giving him a look that said your spoiling the child

" I gots lots , I gots new toys , a office like Tommy and laptop, horsey called jefey and clothes. Fank yu Laurel and Tommy for my prezzies " the boy said as he ran and gave Laurel a hug

" it's quite alright honey" Laurel responded

" Crystal's gone to get lunch and I have 2 and a half hours with my boys"laurel said

" really? How'd manage that?" Tommy asked

" I took my lunch hour now" Laurel said " I've been working so hard that I have extra holiday days so I was thinking we could take A.J on holiday but some where warm and fun like Disney land Florida"Laurel suggested

" yeah that's a great idea we can take the jet and maybe the team want to come like I know Layla and Diggle want to take Sara there but I'm sure the others would want to" Tommy said " and I'll pay for everyone , no buts" he told her

" okay I'll text everyone and I'll text my dad to fax over a longer term contract and make sure its okay to take A.J with us"Laurel said and her dad replied with minutes and faxed over the contract. they were now in custody of A.J for 3 ore weeks

After 10 minutes of Playing with A.J, everyone had replied and said yes but Oliver had insisted that he pay for outings and food and they planned to stay for two weeks and would set off tomorrow morning 10 am sharp

They told A.J their plans and he hugged both of them and started to tell his toys of the adventures they were going to have a Disney world buy the time A.J had calmed down Crystal had come back with their lunch and they all ate talking about what they would do and Laurel called in that she would take that extra time off this week and next week starting from today and her boss was okay with that since he had to do mandatory internships with the local college and her case files and desk would be perfect for it. They left work early so they could pick up suitcases for them as they didn't have any and to get extra clothes and just in case A.J get travel sick they got special kids prevent so his first trip on an airplane wouldn't be a bad one , not to mention that Roy has travel sickness so they got adult sickness tablets and brackets

And went home , they knew that there was no point in putting A.J in his own bed as if he had a nightmare which he does quite often he would come in their bed anyway and he was to exited to go to his own bed . So they all got in to their pj's and got in Laurel and Tommy's bed and snuggle close to the boy and they instantly fell asleep

They woke up to a toddler jumping on the bed saying that it was time to go to Disney land and he was right they had to get up and pack as it was 7:30 am and they had to leave at 9:45 to get to the jet and meet the team.

They did they usual routine, put A.J in the bath whilst packing everything they would need in the trip and then they took a shower each then dried off , got dressed.

Laurel wore a short purple summer dress with white shoes, Tommy wore jeans, white top and A.J wore a red short sleeve top and denim dunngerays with red and white got breakfast and by the time that was all done and they were ready it was 9:00 and they were ready to set off

" everyone ready, recheck. We got the suitcases , bag , my bag then went through the list of A.J's inhaler and items in his bag just to make sure

Then they went the car park and pack the cases in the tunk, strapped A.J in and then got in themselves and drove to the jet

At the jet sight they saw the team getting their luggage stored in the plane , they park the car in the Merlyn garage and met the team at the door of the jet

" Hi guys" Laurel and Tommy said in union

"Hewllo" A.J said a little after them

And they were various hi, hey and hellos from the team to the three and Sara and A.J were asked if they were exited Sara said" yews" and A.J said " yeah yeah"

The children got on quite well for only knowing each other for a week and the facts that they were the same age helped them because they didn't have to work hard on speaking correctly to each other as they can understand each other's gibberish

They all took a seat in the much to expensive was a 15 seater jet with a few extra sofas and all the single seats face d each other so all the team could talk with having to turn their seats

The journey took around two hours and half way through the children started to get bored so Tommy put the Ninja turtles movie on for them and they sat quietly the rest of the way there

When they landed , they landed in an airfield in the back land of the hotel they were staying at and around five or six bell boys came to collect their luggage and take it to their rooms which all happen to be on the same floor as Tommy had brought the whole floor for the entire two weeks. They checked in and changed into shorter clothes as it was very hot in Florida

Laurel covered the boy in suncream

" eww, yucky" the boy complained

" I know it's yucky but you don't want to get burnt do you" Laurel told the child and he shook his head

After the lathering of sun cream and changing of clothes they headed out to meet the rest of the team in the lobby

(In the lobby)

The whole team were seated at the coco jungle cafe talking and eating. Thea was seated next Roy holding his hand. Lyla, Diggle and baby Sara on Lyla's lap enjoying a mushed muffin. Oliver was whispering things into Felicity's ear that made blush a deep red. When they saw us Sara wiggled to get off her mothers lap and ran towards A.J and hugged him and he hugged her back then she offered some of the muffin that wasn't completely destroyed and he accepted.

They had lunch in the cafe talking and laughing and telling stories of all the stupid things the team has done throughout the years together and for now

No one was worrying about the next baddie or what would happen to the their little temporary family When they got home ,they were just enjoying the bliss.

after lunch in the cafe the team decided they would start slow by going down to the beach and relax

teh beach was only 20 minutes away , the ride with filled with laughter and conversations about what paintings or draws Sara has painted and about how Laurel and Tommy should bring A.J to have a play date with Sara

(at the beach)

they set up deck chairs , a barbeque, a play pen and towels for sun bathing

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
